Final Fantasy 7 Shorts
by Mr. Blender
Summary: A collection of sometimes serious, but more often not, short stories centered around Final Fantasy 7. Comments are appreciated.
1. The Fuzzy

The Fuzzy

Cloud paced around the bar, shaking his head. This was truely the greatest challenge the swordsman had ever faced in his life. Screw Sephiroth, killing him was like a cakewalk compared to the dilema he found himself in now.

"Boy, I'm in trouble..." Cloud muttered to himself.

It was just then that he heard a loud, rapid knock on the door. Knowing that Tifa and the kids were still asleep, he quickly ran to open the door.

"Do you have any idea what time of the morning it-" Cloud started.

"Easy, Cloud. I'm just dropping by to say hi!"

"Yuffie." Cloud sighed.

"Hey, what's that for? When I show up, it's always a good time!"

"Yes, Yuffie, but it's 4 AM. Nobody thinks your a "good time" at 4 AM." Cloud stated plainly.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"Except maybe Vincent." Cloud added with a smirk.

Yuffie blushed a little, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah, Yeah..Pick on me with your newly gained sense of humor."

"Hey, I've had a sense of humor."

"You weren't laughing that time I filled your pants full of chocolate pudding while you were asleep. " Yuffie said, smiling.

"I think it should be obvious why."

"So, are you going to let me in or not?'

"Only if you'll be quiet."

"Cloudy, I'm a ninja. Ninjas sneak. It's in my job description."

He opened the door and Yuffie walked in with a smile on her face. She sat down on a bar stool and spun around on it a little before deciding where she wanted it. Some things never change about that girl. She looked over at Cloud with a questioning face.

"So... Did you get Tifa anything for her birthday?"

"No."

"But you're her boyfriend, man!"

"It's been insane around here, lately. It just slipped my mind."

"You could offer her your body. She'd like that."

"No."

"Wrap you up in some bows..."

"No."

"Of course, you'd have to be naked..."

"No."

"It would be kind of hard to tie it around your junk without pain, though."

"Alright, that's enough." Cloud growled.

Yuffie giggled and spun around in the chair again. Great. Now Yuffie knew. She wasn't going to let this go and would probably remind him of this for the rest of his life. Cloud sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, man! I got you covered!"

"What?"

"I thought something like this might happen, so I got another present that you could give her. I even already wrapped it for you!" She said excitedly.

Cloud looked at her for a moment. She seemed genuine in her efforts... Did she really want to help him out? Or was she just using this situation as a way to put him into an embarrassing situation? He couldn't tell.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Cloud! I'm surprised at you! Here I am, trying to be a good friend and help you keep a lady! But, no, Yuffie has to have a sinister motive! I'm evil!" She said in mock sadness.

"Yuffie.."

"No, Cloud, I'm not trying to prank you. I genuinely got her something good."

"I don't know.."

"C'mon, Cloud! I know what she likes! What have you got to lose?" Yuffie begged.

"Alright, Alright! I let you do it this one time. But, if this is a prank, I'm not going to be a good person for a certain ninja to be around when it goes bad." Cloud stated emphatically.

"Don't worry about a thing, Cloudy! I'll go get it!"

Yuffie sped out the door without closing it, leaving Cloud to wonder if he had made the right choice. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What have I done?"

Later that day, everyone had come by to wish Tifa a happy birthday at some point or another. They didn't have a party, as most of their group had other work to do. They promised that they would have a full-blown party later in the week. Tifa didn't mind at all, as she needed to keep the bar open on weekdays and would have prefered a weekend party, anyway. But, it was getting near the end of the day and Cloud hadn't seen Yuffie yet. Where was that girl?

"Cloud? You ok?" Tifa asked softly, noticing him staring out the window.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just waiting for Yuffie."

"Yuffie? Why?"

He was going to have to place his trust in her this time.

"I asked her to pick up the present that I got you." He stated quietly.

"Cloud, you didn't have to get me anything." Tifa said

"So?"

"I'm already happy. I don't need stuff on my birthday to know people care about me."

She paused a moment.

"Is that Yuffie and Vincent outside the window?"

Cloud looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Yuffie waving her arms and Vincent... Just standing there. After letting them inside, they asked Yuffie hadn't just knocked or rang the doorbell.

"I did! You two were so caught up in your little "lover's moment", you didn't notice me! I even had Vincent knock!"

"I don't knock softly, either." Vincent said quietly.

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't knock the door down. The neighbors were giving us funny looks, too." Yuffie said, looking outside and seeing the neighbors across the street glaring back at her.

"Oh, glare at yourself, you wrinkly hags!" She shouted at them.

Vincent sighed and pulled her away from the window.

"Anyway, Yuffie came by to give Cloud something." He said, holding Yuffie out of the range of the window.

"Oh, Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed.

She handed a box to Tifa. "Cloud wanted me to pick this up for you!"

"I heard." Tifa said with a smile.

She opened it and pulled out a heart shaped locket. She smiled and opened it to find a picture of her and Cloud as kids inside. Tears forming in her eyes, she walked over and hugged Cloud tightly.

"This is so thoughtful. Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud looked over her shoulder and smiled with appreciation at Yuffie.

"Oh, there's something else in here. It's wrapped up, so I didn't see it."

She pulled out the wrapped up item out of the box and took the wrapping paper off. Upon seeing it, her cheeks lit up a crimson red.

"Uh...Cloud?"

"What?"

"What is this?" She asked, holding up a pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs.


	2. Sleepless Night

The Sleepless Night

Vincent lay silently in bed, staring directly up at the ceiling..As if it had something to give him. The number of times the clock had ticked since he had laid down told him it was too late to still be awake. It was almost as if it was mocking his inability to get a good night's sleep..

Tick, Tick, Tick...

The girl next to him had fallen asleep exactly three hours ago. Dressed in her pajamas and still wearing her headband, she had changed and fallen into the bed without taking it off; she was making light sleeping noises.

Tick, Tick, Tick...

He heard a soft mumbling to his side and turned to look at her. She was currently in the process of stealing the blankets and mumbling about "not being able to prove it".

Tick, Tick, Tick...

He sighed. "Makes about as much sense as anything else she says."

"Huh? Whuzzat?" She replied groggily, sitting up a little and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

She sat up fully now and looked around the room. After yawning, she looked back at Vincent with a sleepy face.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

Tick, Tick, Tick...

"Yes."

"Is Vinnie having trouble sleeping?" She cooed.

Tick, Tick, Tick...

He sighed. "A little."

"Alright, well.. We've got to get you to sleep then." She said.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I've got a few ways.." She replied with a smile.

* * *

"How exactly is drinking tea supposed to help me?"

"Vinnie, herbal tea is a great way of getting to sleep when you can't."

"If you say so.."

"It always helps me, anyway."

She stirred the tea around a bit and took the bag out when she thought it was ready. She handed him the cup.

"Now that the Tea-Bag is drained, you can drink it's warm juices!"

"Bad innuendos don't help anyone get to sleep." He stated driely.

"Sorry. I could't resist."

He drank the whole cup and sat on the bed.

Tick, Tick, Tick...

"Nope."

* * *

"How exactly is getting clean going to help me get to sleep?"

"Vinnie, warm baths help to prepare you for sleeping."

"If you say so.."

He sat in the bathtub and closed his eyes.

"I'm just going to go outside and try to beat my crazy fantasies out of my head, now." she said, opening the door to the bathroom and walking out.

"Have fun with that."

An hour later, he came out of the bathroom. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Did it work? Are you feeling sleepy?"

He stared at her, the bags under his eyes clearly visable.

"No."

* * *

"Well, I don't know Vinnie.. I've tried everything.."

He sighed and sat back down on the bed. This was really getting on his nerves. He really needed sleep and he wasn't a very nice person to be around sleepless.

Tick, Tick, Tick...

And that clock was driving him insane!

Tick, Tick, Tick...

His eyes flew suddenly to the clock. "You.."

Tick, Tick,Tick...

His fist flew toward the clock face, completely shattering it.

"Vinnie! You destroyed my clock! What are you doing?!"

"Getting some sleep.." He said, falling onto the bed.

Yuffie had no idea what he meant, but when she turned to ask him what he meant..

He was fast asleep.

She smiled and sat on the bed before curling up next to him. At least that was over and she could go back to sleep.

*Snore*

Her eyes cracked back open at the noise. She looked back at Vincent, who was snoring loudly.

"Damn it."


End file.
